


Will you marry me?

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Cute Wade, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, First Dance, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gay, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter and Wade get engaged, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Public announcement, Public heroes, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superheroes, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: The Superfamily, after a long period of fighting over the Sokovia accords, finally decide to go out together for dinner...but it ends with an unexpected merc guest and announcement. (Spideypool and Stony!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A superfamily (spideypool and stony) piece from a larger domestic Avengers AU fic I wrote with my friend Kjer.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after the Captain America Civil War story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Tony smiled to Peter after a long fight in the Avengers tower, post Civil War and Civil Reunion, “Hey, you know what we should do? Your father, you, and me, should go out right now and do something. I’ve been cooped up here so long after I got beat up that I want to just get out.”  
Peter nodded, “We could all go out for a family dinner.”  
Tony smiled, “That’d be nice, haven’t done that in ages. Come on, let’s find your dad. I need bigger frames, these bruises are everywhere.”  
Peter wondered aloud, “Where could he be?”  
Tony pointed down the hall, “Fury’s office. He’s in trouble...like Clint and Thor are.”  
Peter said with a hiss, “Yikes… Let's go get him.” The two walked over to the office where Steve was getting the longest lecture by Fury.  
Steve said firmly, “I did nothing wrong-”  
Fury said, “You went against orders, exploited my trust, injured fellow agents and freed prisoners in the name of justice. You definitely did something wrong. All of you.”  
Steve hissed, “I wanted my husband back. You had no authority to hurt him like that.”  
Fury said, “He was being punished for his decisions.”  
Steve roared “Unjustly punished!”  
Tony knocked on the door and motioned to him, “Steve. Steve, come here.” Fury grumbled and dismissed Steve before ranting to the others. Tony grabbed Steve by the collar in the hall and kissed him. Steve was caught off guard but kissed him back after a second.  
Tony pulled back and whispered to him, “Come with me, Peter and I are going out for dinner.”  
Steve was red and reminded, “But Fury was-”  
Tony made a face, asking, “Is what he saying really important right now? Is he more important, or are Peter and I?”  
Steve said with a sigh, “Okay, okay. We’ll go now.” Tony pulled Steve with one hand, and held Peter’s with the other as they went to their conjunctive wardrobe to pick out suits.  
Tony said, “I’m wearing my usual black suit with navy tie, how about you guys?”  
Steve said, “I've got my navy suit with my red tie.”  
Peter asked, “Do I even need my suit jacket?”  
Steve said, “At least wear a nice vest.” Peter wore his red dress shirt on black slacks with a black suit vest and black bow tie, “How is it?”  
Steve moved to adjust Peter’s bow tie and said, “Perfect.” Peter smiled at his dad and role model.  
Tony kept the suit jacket in his lap as he sat at the vanity chair, telling J.A.R.V.I.S, “I need to reduce the swelling and darkness from the bruises on my face. Can you do some makeup?”  
J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “I will need a cold, damp towel to reduce swelling and I can work from there.” The hand machine rolled out of the bathroom with the towel, and J.A.R.V.I.S worked his magic. Within a few minutes, Tony looked like he only had a few harmless marks left, if any.  
Tony swiveled to face Steve and Peter, asking, “How do I look?”  
Steve smiled and said, “Like my perfect husband always looks.”  
Peter answered too, “Just like you always used to, Dad.”  
Tony stood up, slipping his coat on and putting his sunglasses, “Okay good, let’s get out of here.” Steve held Tony’s hand and walked out with him and Peter to the surface.  
As they drove, Tony cursed, “Damn...the paparazzi again.”  
Steve asked, “Why do they keep following us?”  
Tony said, “Well I've been gone from the public eye for more than half a month, no doubt they're curious. Plus, we have Peter with us.”  
Steve sighed, “I'll never understand the paparazzi.”  
Peter looked back, “Hurry, they're gaining on us.”  
Tony said, “Alright.” He sped up the car. They cut through traffic and swerved, worrying Steve.  
Steve asked, “Why can't they just leave us alone?”  
Tony answered, “Because we're a family of public Hero figures and they suspect Peter is one too.”  
Steve sighed and thought before asking, “Where are we going to dinner?”  
Tony said quickly, “I’ve been in a dungeon being aggressively questioned for 18 days. I want to spend some time with you guys.”  
Steve chuckled, “But where, silly?”  
Tony said, “I know this awesome bistro.”  
Peter smiled, “That sounds nice.”  
Tony smiled, “You're gonna love it Peter, just remember to sit up properly. No hunchbacks, we’re on camera.”  
Peter whined like a normal teenager, “I know~ dad.” Tony and Steve chuckled.  
Steve remembered, “Right, you haven't been seen in public with us at all recently Peter. No doubt they’ll bombard you with hundreds of questions.”  
Peter sighed, “I hate the questions.”  
Tony said, “I’ll take a lot of them away from you. I won’t let them know you live as a normal citizen. According to me, Peter was at a boarding school and college in Canada studying for a future career and is back for a week off.”  
Steve chuckled, “You're so smart.”  
Tony turned to him and smirked, “Aren’t I? By the way, strap in.” He opened the sunroof as they drove up a hill, messing all of their hair up.  
Steve complained, “Tony! My hair!”  
Tony laughed, “Come on, we needed to cool off!” Peter wasn’t minding, in face, he was smiling. He loved flying around from building to building, so the rush of air was welcoming. Then they finally arrive, all of them had blown-hair.  
Steve flattened his hair and got out, grumbling, “This is not my American style.”  
Tony handed him a mini comb, “Well, you can fix it now then. You too Peter.” After Steve fixed his hair he fixed Peter’s too. Then they all got out of the car and headed inside. Even without a reservation, they got a seat right away.  
Tony looked up, “Well, they’re here already. They’re taking pictures from the window. Celebrity style mode now, boys.” Steve sighed but smiled and waved politely. Peter rolled his eyes and smiled.  
Tony asked Steve, “Think Peter should have his first dance tonight?”  
Steve nodded, “Well he is dressed for it, I'll get some flowers and he’ll be ready.”  
Tony asked, “Peter, can I have your phone?”  
Peter sighed and handed it over, “Okay.” Steve pulled Peter to the bathroom with him while Tony continued to text Wade.  
P: Hey, it’s Tony. Are you coming? Are you sure you can handle it?  
W: I don’t have much choice. I’m usually not a jealous boyfriend but I want the media to know that he’s taken already! He’s my cutie!~  
P: Alright, Black Widow has fancy tuxes and makeup for your scars if you need it, Bruce can drive you, oh, and DON’T tell Thor or Clint. They can't be refined.  
W: Got it bossy boots. I’m with Widow right now, she’s picking out makeup to hide the scars. I’ll be there soon, don’t let anyone else dance with Petey pie. Please?  
P: I’ll make sure. Hurry though.  
Tony had to put the phone down because the paparazzi barged into the place and started asking him a lot of questions about his and Peter’s absences in the media. One in particular, Mary-Jane Watson, was being quite pushy about Peter’s return.  
She said, “I understand that Peter Stark-Rogers is home? How old is he now? What college is he attending? What is his major?”  
Tony answered for Peter, “He’s home and is turning nineteen shortly. I'd prefer to keep his education and career goals under a low profile.”  
Tony was smelling a bit of danger as she continued to hammer questions, “Well, is he seeing anyone? Does he have plans to take over Stark industries? Does he plan to be a hero like his parents? Jameson Productions would love to know.”  
Tony said, “Please, we’re trying to have a nice family dinner. Peter’s personal life is none of Jameson’s business along with anyone else's.” She seemed quite offended, and Tony made sure to send Steve a quick message for when he was in the bathroom to take his time getting Peter adjusted for the camera.  
In the bathroom, Steve got the message, saying aloud, “Looks like there’s a reporter that's REALLY interested in you and your life.”  
Peter groaned, “I hope Wade gets here soon…”  
Steve said, “That’s why I’m in here stalling for you and your boyfriend. I got the express flowers delivered and scheduled to arrive in 20 minutes. Wade should be here 10, but you can’t be hiding in here for 10 minutes.”  
Peter said, “I really don't wanna go out there dad…”  
Steve sighed, “I wish you could avoid it, but you do have two superdads to shove you into the spotlight no matter what.”  
Peter groaned, “Dad, please? I really don't wanna be bombarded with questions from that weird redhead reporter.”  
Steve looked at his watch, “You have to spend at least 5 minutes in the spotlight, or else they’ll get suspicious. Remember, you can wave off some of the personal ones, but you have to answer some.” Peter sighed and agreed before leaving the bathroom right behind his father.  
Steve whispered, “Look alive for 8 more minutes.”  
Mary-Jane noticed them come out, announcing to the camera, “This just in with Jameson Productions, Peter Stark-Rogers makes his appearance! We will keep you updated with the newest answers from him.” Peter sighed and walked with his dad back to their table. He was immediately uncomfortable as she leaned closer and bombarded him with questions.  
Tony sent a text:  
P: How much longer?  
W: 3 minutes~  
P: Okay… Hurry.  
W: I can see Petey on the TV in the car. He looks so uncomfortable, that bitch seems to be badgering him.  
P: He’s getting heated.  
W: 90 seconds, I’m coming Petey Pie!  
Mary-Jane kept asking, “Why don’t you tell us the name of your lover? If she's real, she must not mind dating such a handsome man like yourself. Or is it a man, seeing as you have two fathers?”  
Peter said quietly, “I-I’d rather not answer… It's a personal question.”  
Mary-Jane leaned close clearly almost pressing her chest against his back, “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind having a little dance with me.”  
Peter blushed but said softlyu, “I-I'd rather just sit here a little bit longer…”  
Both Steve and Tony made unhappy faces, but said nothing as she almost pulled him out of his chair, “Nonsense! It will make great press coverage.”  
Peter shook his head, “Please, I really just want to spend time here with my dads.”  
Seconds later, a voice interrupted Mary-Jane before she moved anywhere else, “I’m sorry, but I believe you have your rubber coated, condom wrapped, hands on my boyfriend.”  
Mary-Jane turned and saw Wade asking, “So you're Peter Stark-Rogers’ boyfriend? How did you two meet? How old are you? What's it like dating a celebrity? Why haven't we seen you before? How intimate are you two? Would you say you're soulmates?”  
Wade held up his hands to all of the paparazzi, “Miss Watson, I believe you’re interrupting something quite important, and I would prefer if you scooted your ass away from Peter.”  
Mary-Jane rolled her eyes, “What could be more important than this story on the media?”  
Wade batted his hand away and reached out his hand to Peter, “Only the fucking cutest sappy love story ever. Come here, Petey.” Peter blushed that everyone could hear his pet name, but took Wade hand as he was lead to the dance floor.  
Tony said to Steve, “That’s our little boy.”  
Steve waved himself like he was gonna cry, “Look at our little gentleman, growing up.”  
Wade took the dancefloor, whispering before they started, “Close call, huh? I thought I’d have to cut a bitch.”  
Peter nodded, “I was worried she was gonna force me to dance with her.”  
Wade smiled, “Bruce breaking speed laws was worth it. Plus it made for a cool police chase. By the way, it’s good to see you...I missed you Petey pie~”  
Peter smiled, “It's not the same sleeping without you.”  
Wade told him, “Well I wasn’t sleeping at all. I had every fucking second to think about you. Now, are you ready ?”  
Peter raised an eyebrow, “Ready for-” he took his hands and smirked as they began to dance. Peter fumbled a little bit eventually got into the swing of it.  
Mary-Jane looked a little disappointed, so Tony added in, “What do you think of our son’s soon-to-be fiancée?”  
Mary-Jane pursed her lips and crossed her arms, “Well he's… Spirited.”  
Steve added in, “That’s the type of man or woman we wanted for him. They’ve been dating quite a while when they were abroad in Canada.”  
Mary-Jane asked, “How long?”  
Steve winked, “Confidential. Only they know, we’ve only been aware of it for a half year.”  
Mary-Jane tapped her foot and said, “They aren't getting out of this interview…”  
Tony snapped his fingers, “Uh, yeah, you’ve got to go. You’re on unauthorized property without permission, the manager just called the cops.”  
Mary-Jane said, “We’ve got a press pass.”  
Tony checked his status, “Not for this restaurant, they’re getting quite uncomfortable. Cops were deployed, they’ll arrive in under 3 minutes.”  
Mary-Jane said, “Fine, we’ll go but we will get an interview eventually.”  
Steve waved, “Bye~” Once they left, the flower company arrived.  
Steve called them, “Wade, get over here, it’s time to prove your love.” Wade came over to the table with Peter. The guests in the restaurant watched Wade take the bouquet of flowers and turn back to his beloved.  
Peter was bright red but was handed him the bouquet with Wade saying, “I really love you, Petey baby. I don't want to be away from you...it was worse than when my face got messed up...”  
Mary-Jane was still recording outside, but Peter didn’t notice or care, “A-Are you...y’know...proposing?”  
Wade smiled widely as he got down on one knee, “Yep. Peter...will you not embarrass me and on fucking live TV make me the happiest motherfucking man alive by marrying me?” Tony was recording with his private cameras, and so was Mary-Jane, illegally.  
Peter smiled as he wiped a tear away, “Yes! Of course I will!” He gently took the bouquet from him and the restaurant burst into applause. Wade got up and kissed his before dipping his lover so everyone could watch.  
Steve was turning red watching them, “Oh my goodness...”  
Tony clapped and whistled before teasing Steve, “Wasn't this scandalous back in your day Stevie?”  
Steve covered his eyes, mumbling, “In public too…everyone will have seen that.”  
Tony chuckled, “Times change. Remember, it was only recently we could marry. Be happy things change.” Steve looked at his husband and smiled, eventually joining in with the clapping.  
Wade finally pulled Peter back up and smiled, “I can’t believe my heart isn’t blowing out of my chest again.”  
Peter chuckled and held him close, “Well I want you to keep it there.”  
Wade was laughing, then looked straight at him and said, “I’m so fucking glad I got you.”  
Peter said softly, “I'm lucky to have you. I never imagined that you'd ask.”  
Wade sat down, “I never thought you’d say yes to my fugly mug.”

Tony whispered to Steve as they returned to the Avenger’s tower, “I want grandkids soon, how about you?”  
Steve blushed bright red and harshly whispered, “Tony!”  
Tony smirked, “What? You know it’s coming.”  
Steve said, “Tony, we are still outside! Please, have some decency!”  
Tony smirked and kissed Steve, “Decency can wait~ let's get to bed.” Steve covered his face and walked to the elevator. Tony kissed him all the while, not minding that their son and son-in-law-to-be was watching.  
Peter whined, “Dad… You're being embarrassing again…”  
Tony kissed Steve before saying, “Oh shush, nothing that you and he haven't done before.”  
Peter turned red and yelled, “D-Dad!”  
Wade said teasingly, “What, it's true. We’ve done more than that Petey~” Steve was covering his face. Peter said nothing but looked away. Wade and Tony fistbumped wordlessly.  
The elevator opened on the top floor and Tony pulled on Steve’s collar to pull him towards their room.  
Steve whined but didn't object as he was pulled, “Tony! Please! Decency!”  
Tony told him, “No decency in the bedroom, love~” Within a minute, they were gone.  
Wade smiled at Peter, “So...your room or mine~?”  
Peter sighed and looked up at him, “Yours.”


End file.
